Hold on Tight
by TeamAustin
Summary: It All started When the New Kid, Austin Moon, Moves to Miami, Unlike other Stories, He barely speaks to anyone, When Ally Dawson, A Marino High Student, Gets to know him, She might Be in love with him, Will Dallas hold her Back? Will Trish and Dez Make them admit Feelings towards each other? Drama in High School won't Help! An Auslly, Trez, Kelliot story, Give it a try! Enjoy :) x
1. Chapter 1

_"Don't let go"_

_"I won't, I need you more than ever right now"_

* * *

Sunlight hits her Pale Face, Her Hazel eyes are Struggling, Her eyelashes started Opening slowly, Heavier than She thought, She liked it When she woke up on her Own, The Alarm Clock beside her Bed was the reason of Struggling, The Beeping usually gave her Headache, _'Another Day to live' _She thought and Stood up, She didn't want to be Late, As a Student Committed to Marino High school, She felt her Soft Pink Slippers touch her Feet and let out a Loud Yawn, Stretching her arms in the Air.

"Ally?" She heard her Father's Voice, Lester Dawson, Probably coming from Downstairs, She responded quickly "Yeah? I'm awake" then went inside the Bathroom to take her Morning Shower, She let the Warm water fall on her Bare Body, She loved that Feeling, Breathing the vapor, When She was Done, She Changed into her Normal Style, She wore A Red, No Sleeve Shirt and Tight Black Jeans and White Sandals, Almost High Heels, One of her Favorites, She then grabbed the Golden Charming Bracelet with a mic, her Father Gave her on her 17th Birthday, She then ran Downstairs, After Grabbing her Backpack.

"Dad can I get Ride?" She asked, Skipping Breakfast and walking towards the Door, Looking at the Middle aged man.

"Darling I'm already Late, The Store should be opened in 15 minutes and We Have a Sale" He sighed, Ally nodded, She had to take the Bus now, So she walked as Fast as she could, Or else She'd miss it, She sat on the Bench at the Bus stop, Thank God, The Bus didn't arrive yet, Minutes passed and And The Bus didn't show up so She decided to Open her History Book, She read a few pages but got Distracted When a Figure came and sat Beside her.

He was Blond, with Brown eyes and a Muscular figure, Ally hasn't seen him before, He just looked around as if Ally wasn't there, Ally Gave him a Friendly smile "Hi, I'm Ally, Haven't seen you around"

He turned around and gave her a Cold look then didn't reply _'Ouch!"_ She thought then Focused on her Book, He was Probably a new mean Neighbor waiting for his School Bus, His own School, When Her School Bus showed up, She stood up but Not alone, That Dude stood up too, Was he at the Same School?

As Ally started to get on the Bus, Followed by 'Blondie', She nearly Tripped, Due to the Stupid Heels, She got in a very awkward Position with the New Kid, She suddenly found herself in his Arms, Seeing his Face upside Down, She Blushed then Stood up "Thanks", He gave her a Warm smile, shrugged then Let her go, All the Students in the Bus saw that, including her Best Friend, Trish, She heard a Guy chanting _"Ally Dawson has a Crush!"_

"Hey Trish" She smiled as She sat, ignoring the Guy who sang that, Ally wasn't the nerdy Girl who gets Bullied nor the Popular Diva who all the Guys had a Crush on, Like Cassidy, The Popular Cassidy. Ally was in between, She was Fairly Popular and She usually played the Matchmaker, She was the one who Set up Cassidy and Elliot together.

"Hey Ally, another Day right?" Unlike Ally, Trish wasn't nerdy but She gets Bullied a lot, About her weight, though She is Pretty, She just needs the right Guy to see it, Only Ally, Dallas and Dez understood her, That's why the Four of them were always together, During Lunch Periods and Hanging out after School at Someone's place.

"Yeah" Ally sighed.

"Who's that Guy?" She smirked at me, Ally shrugged "He isn't a Friendly person, I Don't even know his name" Ally gave her a disgusted Look, Trish laughed a bit, 15 minutes passed talking about Boys and Gossiping until the Bus stopped, Trish and Ally went inside the School, They saw Cassidy there, Along with her Friends, or Minions, Kira Starr and Tilly Thompson, Kira was a nice girl, She wasn't Mean, She was more like Ally, unlike Tilly, Who bullied almost every Girl in School, who acted rude with Cassidy.

"Hey Ally" Cassidy smiled, Cassidy was Ally's ex-Best friend, They met When she was little, almost Five years old, but in 7th Grade When Cassidy was asked to Sit with the Popular Guys, including Elliot, her Crush then and Boyfriend Now, She left Ally behind, leaving her with Trish, They're not that Close now but They're still in Touch.

"Hey Cassidy" Ally smiled back, The Brunette remembered When Cassidy got mad at her, Last week, When Elliot accidentally spilled that Ally was Hot, This was the First time they ever spoken since then.

"Hey..." Cassidy tried to remember the Latina's name.

"Trish" She continued then walked away, Leaving Ally with Cassidy and the Two Girls.

"How's it going with Elliot?" She asked, Cassidy smiled "He's Good, You better not get near him" She evilly smirked, Joking of course, But Ally felt a slight feeling of Fear in her Body, So she simply walked away, Following Trish, Who was now talking to Dez and Dallas.

"Hey Guys" She asked, Dallas Smiled while Dez just waved, then Spoke to Trish about the Project they're supposed to do Together, Before Ally spoke to Dallas he gave her a Tight Hug, Which made Ally feel Butterflies in her Stomach.

"Hey Als" He said with a Smile on his Face, Ally liked it when he called her that, She smiled back, Trish always told Ally to make a move and ask him out on a date but She didn't dare, Plus They never had much in common so it'd be Boring, She liked it that way, When Ally moved on to Dez and Trish's conversation not wanting to make it awkward with Dallas.

"How come you Forgot it Dumbass?" Trish yelled at the red Haired Guy, His Face got as red as his Hair "Don't act all Slutty like this, I just simply forgot it" Okay so Ally turned to Face Dallas again.

"Can you walk me to Class, I have English" She smiled, He nodded then they Both started walking "I Have P.E" He said, Ally just couldn't Imagine Dallas Shirtless doing Push ups or Running with he rest of the Class, As They got there, Ally noticed She was late, The Teacher has entered and She entered after her so She won't notice, A few Students were staring at her and Dallas, So Dallas quickly kissed her Cheek and left, Ally Blushed then looked for an Empty seat, There was only one but It was beside that weird Blond Guy.

"Ugh" She said under her Breath then Sat Beside him and put her Books on the Desk.

"Okay Class, We will now read a Chapter of To Kill a Mocking Bird" spoke, Austin raised his Hand, The Teacher nodded as a sign for him to talk.

"I'm new so I Don't have a book" He said in a barely heard voice, But since the Class was quiet, maybe have heard him, His Voice was childish unlike his Personality.

"Oh you must be right?" He nodded "Share a Book I guess" She simply said then turned to the Board to write What they are going to do after reading the Chapter, Ally noticed that he was looking at her, Ally nodded then moved her Desk closer to his Desk so He can read, He got it even Closer that there was a Few Millimeters apart, As Ally opened the Novel and started to read, Austin started to read too, Minutes and Moments passed, The Session was almost over When they were Done, They Both looked up, Looking at each other in the Same Second, He looked at her Dark Brown eyes and She looked at his Light Brown eyes, Ally Blushed then looked at the Book.

"What do you think of the Book?" She smiled, He nodded "Good" He whispered in her ear, Ally then noticed that Cassidy was behind her, Probably telling Kira how Ally and this new Moon Guy can be a cute Couple, But No Ally has just met him, She doesn't even know his Name and She knew nothing about him, They were just put in awkward Moments Together in an awkward Time.

"Now Class, We'll be writing an essay" She said, The Class groaned, someone even Booed "You'll write a Seven Paragraphed Essay about a Feeling, Whether its Positive or Negative"

"Oh Shit" Ally can hear Cassidy saying that.

"And It'll be in pairs" She continued, Then a Guy in a Corner, Mason Richards spoke "Do we got to choose who to be with" nodded then Ally noticed that everyone got a Partner, Cassidy was with Kira, Mason with Jack, Emma with Gabe and the rest of the Class had a pair so Only her and Blondie were left.

"Looks like its me and you again" She said, He nodded "Oh What's your name? I Don't know it yet" She asked, He replied with a smile "Austin Moon" He reached out his Hand.

"I'm Ally Dawson" She shook his Hand, smiling, When She heard the Bell ring, She grabbed her Books but then saw Austin sitting alone "Aren't you gonna come, You have another Class"

"Whatever" He said then Dallas came running to Ally, Kissing her Cheek again "Come one we're gonna be late, We have Chemistry together" then he grabbed her Hand to leave, Ally noticed that Austin was looking at them, He had no expression on his Face at all.

* * *

"Ally honey, Get ready" Her Father said, Just as she got in.

"for what?" She asked, Her Father gave her a look "Didn't I tell you? We Have new neighbors The Moons"

"No You Didn't, But I already met their son, Austin" She said as she threw her Backpack on the Floor "He goes to my School"

"Nice coincidence" He said, her Father was now watching T.V, Ally didn't change her clothes, She decided to go to the Kitchen and Bake a few Cupcakes, and She did, She put Sprinkles on the Top, Ally loved Baking, Half an hour Passed and her Dad started to tell her to Hurry up so she can go with him and She did, When they knocked on the Door, Both Parents opened.

"You Must be The Dawsons" The Woman said, smiling "I'm Mike Moon and this is Mimi Moon" The Man said, Austin didn't look a lot like him "We own Moon's Mattress Kingdom" They Both said.

"At Moon's Mattress Kingdom, there's no hassle in our castle." They Both said then Bowed "HAHAHA" then Fake laughed.

Ally wanted to burst out laughing but they Seemed serious "I baked Cupcakes" She handed Mimi A Plate.

"Awww That's so sweet of you Darling, Get inside so We can have Dinner together" Mimi said and Mike nodded, They sat in the Family room then Mike started talking.

"Do you go to the same school Austin goes to?" He asked, Ally nodded, "Speaking of which, Where is he?" Mike asked again.

"He's probably in his room again, He never goes out here to talk to us" His mother sighed "Ally can you go get him to come Downstairs while we talk with your Father" Ally nodded then slowly went upstairs, She didn't know what room He was in, Until she saw a Sign saying, KEEP OUT! on his Room Door, She then heard a Singing voice coming from his Room, And Guitar chords.

**You're a good girl**

**The perfect picture of an angel's smile**

**From a magazine**

**But it's a new world**  
**And I know so well the side of you**  
**No one's ever seen **

**Hey now baby,**  
**No doubt about it, girl**  
**You drive me crazy **  
**I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me**  
**Wanna steal your heart**  
**Steal your heart**

**Call me criminal **  
**I won't deny you make me want it all,**  
**Everything you are**

**So lock it up **  
**Go on and try it **  
**No matter what you do **  
**I'm gonna steal your he-**

Ally accidentally Opened the Door knob and fell inside, Austin threw his Guitar on the Bed then stood up "You were spying on me?"

"I can Explain... " Ally said, Austin then Glared at her "You Don't need to" He said then He was about to leave, Ally then held his Hand which made him stop walking outside his Messy room.

"I'm sorry, I just liked your Voice" She said then He half smiled "And that song was great, I didn't know you Play Guitar" Austin Shrugged "I know nothing about you" Ally said.

"Me Neither" He said, Starting to talk louder, "I'm not a talkative person, especially around people I just met" He explained

"Can you tell me more about yourself, You seem like a good Friend" She said then went and laid on his Bed, Holding his Guitar, They Both seemed comfortable around each other.

"And you teaching me how to play Guitar" She continued, Austin nodded then sat on his Bed, then He said something Ally was unusual to "Come here, sit on my Lap".

"Okay..." She said then She did what she was Told then put the Guitar in the right Position then She felt Austin's Arms wrapped around her, Holding her Hand.

_"Put your hand on that Chord" He held her Hand tight, When she looked up to him, He was staring at her..._

**So I'm Planning to make this a Long Story so Please Support me through it By Reviewing telling me what you think, And if you Liked it then Favorite or Follow :) Hope you all Liked it, Next Chapter Coming soon xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

When She looked up to him, He was staring at her, She Gazed into his eyes for a Moment then played the Chord and It sounded as Terrible, Austin thought for a Second that The String was Screaming, He moved his Head forward, It was above Ally's shoulders a few Centimeters to look at the Black Guitar.

"Okay so Guitar is not my thing" She laughed, He nodded, Not laughing back then She laid on his Bed as he stood still, still Sitting Beside her, Just not laying beside her, or else that'd be so Awkward, She then spoke "So tell me more about yourself"

"My name is Austin Moon" He simply said as He looked at her, Ally gave him a Look "That's all you have to say?" He nodded.

"Well my name is Ally Dawson" She smiled then she spoke serious "My Father works at a Music Store and My Mother is in Africa, I'm a Straight A Student and By the way I'm not a Geek" She took a breath then Spoke again "I Can sing and I Can write songs too... Oh I can also play Piano, Maybe I can teach you" He nodded again as If that's all He does.

"So tell me more about yourself" She asked, Doing a Puppy Face, Instead of Speaking He leaned towards her Face, His Chest touching Hers and Whispered "I like being Mysterious, Don't you?" He then smiled at her, His First True smile since She came inside his Boyish, Childish room.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, sensing his Breath on her Face, He then backed away, He can tell She was annoyed or maybe a tad nervous.

"I just don't open up My Heart and tell someone I just met today everything about me" His longest sentence, Since she first met him "You're a bit Naive" He continued then He held her Hand to help stand up.

"I think we should go Downstairs, You're Parents are waiting for us" She said, Austin nodded, It was like he heard the whole conversation, without any thought Ally left the room, not caring if Austin didn't follow her.

"Freak" She said under her Breath, He was maybe Good looking but Not talking to anyone, Acting a little rude and Being almost on Top of her, That's someone She never saw in Guy, He was the First guy to dare and Do that.

"Where's Austin?" Mike asked, Ally Shrugged "He agreed about coming Downstairs So I told him I'd be waiting here"

"Awww Ally you can be Great Friends with Austin" Mimi said and Lester who was sitting beside her Husband nodded in agreement, Ally smiled or at least Fake smiled "Yeah Austin and I are going to be seeing each other a lot since we Have that Project together" She raised her voice so that Austin can hear her, Or in another way, She tried to warn him to be Nice, since they'll be seeing each other a lot.

* * *

As Ally walked on a Thursday Morning at School, The First thing she saw was Dallas and Cassidy talking to each other, _'What were they talking about?' _Ally thought, then Dallas walked up to her, noticing that She came.

"Hey Als" He smiled in his unique voice, Ally smiled back "Hey"

"So..." Dallas leaned towards Ally's locker "Since we know each other in a Long Time and I think It's the Time W-" He Smirked.

"We go out on a date?" Ally supplied, A little nervous, Ally went on a few dates before but They were Boring and the worst thing She never had her First Kiss Yet! Going on a date with one of her Best Friends wasn't a Good Idea.

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about you Day and Night" He smiled then held her Hand, Ally blushed _'Maybe I should give it a try'_ She nodded, then Dallas Smiled.

"I'll Pick you up at 7:30" He smiled then walked away, Trish walked up to her "Hey" She Greeted, Although She had seen Ally on the Bus a few minutes ago.

"Hi" She replied.

"You know this Hot Guy Trent?" Trish smiled, almost squeaking.

"Yeah Elliot's friend, What about him?" Ally asked.

"He asked me out on a date" Then The Squeaking began.

"Trish I don't think That's a great Idea" Ally honestly said What was on her mind "He always comes with Troubles"

"Please Ally, You know I've liked him since the 6th Grade" She explained "I can't wait, We'll go to the Park at 6 pm" She smiled "It'll be romantic" then She walked away, not wanting to Hear Ally's Boring Advises.

* * *

It was Lunch Time, Ally sat across Trish and Dez as the usual seating Plan, She was waiting for Dallas to show up, She started eating the Salad She grabbed, When She was Done, She drank the Milk and before She took the Last Sip, A Blond Guy came and sat Beside her, When Ally looked to her Right, She saw Austin, She shrugged, Dallas didn't show up so It's Okay if He sat here, He didn't speak a Word.

"Guys This is Austin, He's my neighbor and My Friend" She hesitated while saying Friend "Austin this is Dez and Trish" The Red-head and the Latina smiled.

"What up?" Austin smirked, Dez smiled "That's a cool Phrase by the way"

"Yeah" Ally agreed When she looked at Austin, He was smiling at the Brunette,Her, She smiled back, He was trying to be nice with her Friends that's a good Start, But Both smiles faded When a White liquid was all Over Austin's hair and clothes, When Ally looked up She saw Dallas, He poured the Milk all Over Austin.

"What the Hell Dallas?" Ally yelled and Stood up, Dallas smirked "Oops" He Sarcastically said, The Whole Cafeteria laughed at Austin, Ally felt bad for him.

"That's my Place" He pointed to where Austin was Sitting "And no one should look at you Like that, We're going on a date remember?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nice Move D" Elliot yelled, As If Dallas was trying to be One of the Popular Guys like Elliot. _'D?!' _Ally thought, She can hear Trent Wooing, Austin stood up then Dropped the Whole Plate all over his Shoe then walked away, Harmless.

Dallas's face turned Red and Ally Glared at Dallas then Started following Austin through All the Empty Halls "Austin wait?" She tried to be as nice, Not wanting to make him Angry.

"What?!" He Stopped walking then Turned around to face Ally, Looking at her.

"We can solve this Austin, Don't lose your Temper" She asked, He then started yelling.

"You think this is The First time I get Bullied" Both of them can hear Echos all over the Halls.

"What do you mean?" She slowly said, not wanting him to yell again.

"I moved to Miami because I got Bullied in Chicago" He explained, He seemed to Calm down a bit but Still mad, At least He wasn't yelling.

"I used to come back from School with a Black eye" He started to return to the Normal Austin but with a Difference, Tears were Starting to fall "And Now Its Happening again Ally"

Ally's mouth started to Move like a Fish, Up and down, Not knowing what to do, She never knew that "I'm Sorry Austin" She got closer to him, Smiling, trying to cheer him up "I'll go talk to Dallas" She sighed

"I'm sure someone made him do that" She then left him alone and ran back to the Cafeteria and found Dallas eating normally with Trish and Dez but Both of them were giving him Death Glares.

"Dallas can we talk?" She asked, He nodded then Stood up with her, Going to a corner in the Room.

"What?" He asked.

"Lets get this Straight" She took a breath "Bully Austin one more time and You won't see me again" She Glared.

"Why do you care so much about him?" He raised an eyebrow, It seems that he did that himself, Not being pushed by anyone.

"Even if I saw you Bullying Tilly, I will be mad" She answered "That's not you Dallas" She explained "And Forget about our Date tonight" Ally demanded.

"No Not the Date" He begged "I'm sorry Ally, I'll go and Apologize to Austin" He had an Apologetic face so Ally smiled and walked in the Opposite Direction Dallas went to, He was not looking for Austin to Apologize, But He was sure looking for him.

* * *

Austin washed his Face, Not wanting anyone to see his Red Crying Face, He hated School bathrooms since It always reminded him of a Bad memories, He then heard the Bathroom's door, Someone was here, As He turned around, He received a Strong Punch in his Face, He fell on the Floor crying again, He looked up to see Dallas standing in front of Him.

"Try to get near Ally and You'll have Worse" He Kicked him in his Stomach, Making Austin scream in Pain "Freak" He mumbled then Gave him an Elbow on his Spine, That was gonna leave a Mark.

"I never saw a Guy crying" He Left, Leaving Austin on the Floor, Crying, Moaning in Pain, That was not a Good start on his Second Day in his New School.

* * *

Ally sat on her Couch It was still 4:30 PM and She didn't no What to do, Luckily She had no Homework today so All She did was checking Twitter then Laying on bed thinking about What Happened today, "Dallas changed" She whispered to herself _'But Why?' _She thought, She had a Great Idea, She can work on the Project with Austin till Dallas comes and picks her up, She grabbed her Purse then Left a note to her Dad on the Fridge then ran across the Street and rang the Doorbell, Austin opened, Looking Worst than ever, Messy Hair, Lowed Pants and an Old Shirt.

"Woah" She said, He raised an eyebrow "What do you want?"

"Our Project but looks like we have another Mission" She laughed, Austin just wanted to slam the Door on her Face, He would get bullied again if Dallas saw them together.

"What?"

"Go change your Clothes young man, We got a Project to do" She said, He smiled a bit "You sound like my Mother"

"Speaking of which, Where is she?" Ally asked, Stepping inside the Place for the Second Time.

"Oh I'm Home Alone" He said, "Mom and Dad are probably at the Store then They'll go out on a date" He sighed, Ally noticed that He is Different now, Unlike School where He never talks, He now seems to... _Trust her._

"Get Dressed, I'll be waiting in the Backyard to start with the Project" She demanded, Teasing him, He sighed then went upstairs as Laura went outside to his Backyard, It looked a lot like theirs but Just more Decorated.

Ally laid on the Grass, Thank God it wasn't wet, She waited for Austin, It was Sunset so The weather was pretty Great, She let out a sigh, When Austin came and Laid on the Grass.

"So the Project?" She asked as He sat beside her.

"What about it?" He answered in a form of question.

"We need to find a feeling to write about" She said, explaining to Austin, Looks like he wasn't listening.

"Oh" He exclaimed.

"Yeah" She said as she kept looking at the Sky, This was relaxing more than She'd ever think, Austin looked at it too but his View changed.

_"Love...?" He looked at her now, waiting for an answer..._

**So, Guys Please, I Like the Story's Idea and It'll be Longer than Any story I've ever written, So can you Guys Review telling me What You think, Thank you and I'm Glad about the Followers and Favorites :D You made me Smile, Next Chapter coming up soon :) xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys thx for the Follows :) That's Amazing but Cmon Needing some Reviews here, The more I get reviews the More I get Excited about the Story, Anyways Thanks so Much for the Support :D**

"Love?" He looked at her now, waiting for an Answer, Ally looked back at him, A bit Shocked about what He said.

"Its a Great Feeling" She smiled "But We've ... _I've _never Experienced it" She continued, Austin raised an eyebrow at her.

"You never been on a Date?" He asked, a bit curious.

"I've been on lots of Dates, None of them were my Type" She answered "They're Pretty...But They know it" She then looked at him "You've ever had a Girlfriend?" It was now her turn to ask.

"Yes" He smiled, looking above "Her name was Callie, She was Beautiful" His Smile grew wider "She was the only one who understood me back in Chicago"

"of course She is" Ally sensed, then Smiled "I bet It feels Good to be in love with someone like that"

"You sometimes remind me of her" He said, quietly, Turning back to the usual Austin she knew "Same Dark Brown eyes, You're also the one who understands me here" He almost stood up, To be sitting, not laying on The Grass.

"What do you mean" Ally did the Same Position and did a Funny Face, That'd make Trish laugh on a Bad day but Austin ignored it.

"You're even as just as Beautiful as her" He smiled to himself, Ally Blushed, She wasn't used to this so She had to ignore it and change into another Subject, Luckily Her Cell phone Beeped so She Moved an Inch away from Austin and Opened it.

**Hey Ally Sorry, My Cousin wants me to Take**

**her to the Ballet Class and It Ends right before**

**Our Date, So I won't be able to pick you up**

**Just wanted to let you know :(**

**-Dallas**

"Oh Crap" Ally mumbled, She felt a Hand on her Shoulder, It was Austin's "Austin can you Drive me to Dallas's date?" She did a Puppy Face.

"Why Don't you take your own Car?" He asked.

"I'm not eighteen yet, I'll be in Late February" She spoke, He nodded, "So About Two Weeks left?" He wondered, Ally Smiled in agreement, Ally knew his Nod meant He agreed, Then He carried her on his Back, His Body language showed that It was in a Friendly way but It looks like He never did that to anyone, or at Least a Few.

"Where are we going?" She asked, She let him do whatever he wants with her, She trusts him now, What he did with Dallas proved that He is a Gentleman.

"Lets go to the Mall" He said "We'll get you ready for your Date" He looked Calm and Pale, saying that. He ran to his Car then Put her down, He ran to the Driver Seat while Ally sat in the Passenger Seat, He Started Driving Till He reached the Mall, As They got inside, Ally was looking at the Food Court, She was sure Hungry, But Austin grabbed her into a Women clothes Store.

"Austin I'm Hungry!" She Groaned.

"Go wear something for your Date" He demanded.

As Ally went inside the Fitting room, She grabbed Three Dresses with her along, As She wore the First one, She looked at the Mirror, It was too Formal, Long Black Dress, Sleeveless, She went outside, Austin shook his Head, She went inside again and got inside the Second one, She looked at herself and was Shocked.

"Ally come outside" He yelled, Making the Customers stare at him "No" She laughed, "If you Don't come, I'll go inside" He replied, He can already hear her Mumbling then She went outside, Austin mouth Dropped open, It was a Red totally Above knee Dress and Backless, Austin came over to her.

"You're going on a Date, Not Sleeping with him" He joked, His First Joke and Laugh She ever Heard since she met him, She hit him Playfully then went to the Fitting room, That last one was Okay, It was a White, Half Sleeved and Slight above knee Dress as She walked out of the Fitting room, She didn't find him.

"Austin?"

She walked around the Whole Store and yet she didn't see him, She went inside the Fitting room again so She can look for Austin around the Mall in her Usual Clothes, When she came outside, Putting the Dresses back Where it were, Austin was there, acting As If it never Happened.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Oh I had to use the Bathroom" then He handed her Paper Plate full of French Fries while he ate his Corn-dog "Here"

"There's a guy selling French Fries the Lavatory?" She wondered, He shook his Head.

"I bought it before I came" He explained.

"Oh" She said then She looked back at the Dress "Let's not Buy the Dress, I'm sure Dallas would take me to a Place where He'd play Video Games or worse He can even take me To A Burger- restaurant" She sarcastically said, Dallas sent her a Text saying they'll meet in front of A Pizza Parlor behind the Park then They'll Decide Where to go, So Yeah they're Probably gonna go to the Pizza Place.

"Well Let's drive you to the Date, The Park is a bit far" He said it, No expression on his Face, No Tune in his Voice.

* * *

The Latina walked to the Park, She was in some Clothes that took her Hours to choose and wear, She put on a Slight Make up, That wasn't Trish but Trent was her Crush since like Forever and She'd do anything to Impress him, She then pulled her Phone from her Purse and Called Trent.

"Hey Trish, I can see you Coming, Just walk a Few Steps forward, I'm planning a Surprise, Romantic Surprise" He said as He picked up, not leaving a chance for Trish to talk, Trish did what was Told and moved on a few Steps, Calmly, But her 'Calm' was gone away When She saw what Happened.

"SURPRISE" She can hear everybody yelling, Trish didn't have a Moment to recap this As She tried to think, People were throwing Water Balloons and Paint Color, All over her, She first thought They were throwing her a Surprise Party since her Birthday was Two weeks ago but Turns they were throwing Paint at her.

"What the Hell?" Trish yelled, When they were done throwing of course, She saw everyone there, Everyone Popular, Cassidy, Elliot, Trent, Tilly, Chelsea and Mason, She then took a close look to the Person who was Standing beside Elliot and Trent...DALLAS!

"She thought I was really going out with her" Trent laughed then High Fived Cassidy, "Did you?" Elliot laughed, Trish didn't cry, She wanted to show them that She was strong, or at least in front of them, Trish noticed Kira standing behind them, not laughing or smiling.

"Are you Okay?" Kira mouthed, Trish nodded, Lying, She glared at Dallas who walked up to her.

"Sorry Trish, You know How it takes to be a Popular Guy" Dallas Shrugged, Trish's face turned red "Does this mean Leaving your _old_ Friends behind?" She almost yelled "Me, Dez and Ally"

"Maybe After this Date Ally might be Popular too so its just you and Dez" He laughed then turned serious "Trish, Grow up" then walked to his _friends._

"You Hanging out with me and Trent tonight Babe?" Elliot asked his Girlfriend, Cassidy, He sighed when she shook her Head "Gonna... err... head Home I guess" Trish can tell that She was nervous or maybe...Lying as Elliot, Trent, Mason and Chelsea left, Dallas and Cassidy looked at Trish, still Laughing. At that Moment Trish started Crying, She looked up to see Dallas and Cassidy holding hands, She was cheating on Elliot and...Dallas was cheating on Ally.

"Ally is Next" Dallas whispered to Cassidy, But Trish barely heard him then they both walked away, Trish wanted to call Ally and tell her Everything but She just couldn't, Trish touched her ruined Bag, The one her Grandma gave her Before She died, She then started crying even more.

"Trish?" She heard a voice then looked up to see Dez, She wiped away her Tears before Dez spoke again "Did you have a Paintball Fight without me?" He did a Puppy face, Trish looked away, He then sat beside her, Hearing her Sobbing.

"Tell me everything"

* * *

Ally can hear the Brakes's Sound, But that was not their Destination, He just stopped "Why did we Stop" She complained.

"We Have to cross the Park walking" Austin said, then Went outside the Car, He knew if he left, Ally would follow him, and She did, "Wait up" She yelled "Austin you can go Home, I can take it from here" But He didn't Stop, He couldn't trust Dallas, though He was afraid, She ran beside him then Started walking "Dallas is a total Jealous Type" She explained, Austin gave her look meaning 'I Don't Care' then continued walking.

"I'm a bit early" She told Austin, Austin shrugged "That's good" He then saw A red Haired Guy sitting with a Short Girl, Ally didn't notice them _'Dez and...Trish?' _He thought, Dez saw him and waved with his Hand telling him to walk away with Ally super Fast, Before Ally sees Trish and starts another Problem, Dealing with Cassidy, Elliot and the rest, And She isn't good at it, She just talks.

Trish was obviously Crying, Austin nodded, Ally was about to turn her Face to see Dez and Trish but He Held her Face with A Hand, Wow her Face was Small! He stared at her Hazel eyes.

"You'll be late for your Date" He smiled, Ally tried to brake that Eye contact but She just couldn't, She nodded then took the Power and kept looking at the Ground, Austin held her Hand and ran with her Forward so She won't see Dez and her Best Friend.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked, "Is it wrong racing with your Best friend?" He said, still holding her Hand, _Best Friends with Austin Moon, The Guy who never talks, Ally was his Best friend. _He then saw the sign of the Pizza Parlor.

"You can take it from Here" Austin smiled "If you need a Ride Home call me" He gave her a Bent Paper, Ally opened it and saw his Number then smiled "I'm gonna be at Home, Bored"

"Thanks" She blushed, not knowing Why, Dez told Ally that several times and She never Blushed like that, Ally started walking away and Austin just smiled then He walked back to his New Friends, Dez and Trish.

"What's going on?" He wondered "and Why are you covered with Paint?" He pointed at Trish, Trish looked away.

"Cassidy, Elliot, Trent and the rest threw Water Balloons and Paint at her" Dez supplied, Austin rolled his eyes, an Expected move from the _Popular Group.__  
_

"There's something I didn't say" Trish broke the Silence, She took a Deep Breath then Spoke "Dallas was with them" Austin wasn't shocked at all, Dez almost Screamed, Sure Dallas was one Day his Best friend.

"How could he?" Dez Sarcastically said.

"He told Cassidy that They'd be doing something at Ally, Just like me" Trish continued, "So The Whole Date thing was Fake?" Austin asked, Dez nodded as if he understood, "I Guess" Trish asnwered.

"You Better go there and tell Ally the Truth" Dez said "You're the Knight, She's the Princesses who was about to Marry the Spoiled son from the Other Kingdom" He looks at the Sky

"And You save her then Hold her in your Arms and you live Happily ever after" Dez smiled at Austin then Squeaks.

"SHUT UP DEZ"

"Me and Ally?" He looked Calm "Whaaaat?" His voice now was High-Pitched then looked nervous.

"For the First Time ever" Trish hesitated "I agree with Dez"

"No way" Austin said "Ally and I are just... Friends"

"Whatever Austin" Trish turned serious "You just need to tell Ally the Truth go to her Date"

"NO" Austin said "Ally would think I did that on Purpose to ruin her Date and She might Hate me" He was right, and also Dallas might Bully him again but this Time with Elliot and Trent, Maybe Mason but He never wanted this To Happen

"But If you Don't tell Her She might Dallas's Girlfriend" Trish said, Austin didn't say anything He just walked away, He walked to his Car then started Driving, The Time passed slowly, At any Second He could ask her to be his Girlfriend, not that he liked her, He just thinks He's not the Guy for her, As If you're seeing your _Best Friend_ with a Cheater, When He was at his Place, He got his Keys then Opened the Door, There was no one as usual,He watched T.V for just Five minutes then He heard a knock on the Door.

_He went to open it and Smiled when he saw her but He was sad that He saw her like this_

**Sorry about the Late Chapter, SCHOOL x( I hope i'll be able to post the next one Sooner, anyways Did you Guys see the Video where in an R5 concert Ratliff teases Ross about Laura and Ross blushes, My RAURA feels :D anyways Hope you liked this Chapter, Don't forget to Review xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ally?" He asked, Sweat was shown on her Forehead, Water on her Cheeks whether its Sweat or Tears but He was Sure She was Crying since He saw her Red Eyes, She took a Deep Breath.

"What Happened?" He wondered, He let her inside, Ally Spoke "I was too early" She said.

"I know that's the Good thing" He shrugged, but Ally yelled.

"I saw him Kissing Cassidy" She then sighed "He told me I was too early" She sat on the Couch and Put the Keys and her Purse on it "then ran after me, telling me It was a Mistake and..." She looked around the room, Austin sat beside her.

"and?" He wanted her to continue.

"He yelled: Don't follow those Losers" She looked at Austin "I can't believe Dallas was that Kind of Person" She explained "He is just like Cassidy, Forgetting Who supported him in the First Place"

"Its Okay" He hugged her then Pulled away quickly "Go wash your Face and we'll do something Together" He sounded _Caring and Warm... _Ally nodded and walked upstairs, Austin pulled out Ally's Phone from her Purse and started Texting, He didn't have their number.

**To: Trish, Dez**

**Its Austin, Ally is Back, Guys come at my Place (In front of Ally's) **

**She sort of found out, come on Guys so we can tell her Everything.**

He put it back in her Purse then acted as if he was Bored till Ally came Downstairs, Smiling through her Tears "What are we going to do?" She acted as if nothing Happened, that annoyed Austin a bit.

"Board Game?" Austin asked, Ally shook her Head It was a bit Late and Board Games took Forever, at least the one She likes "Card Game?" She suggested, Austin shook his Head too.

"You said you were a songwriter, right?" He asked, pointing at her, Ally nodded smiling, It was one thing she was proud of, Besides her Grades.

"I also sing" She added "I used to have Stage Fright but I conquered it A Year ago"

"Steal your Heart is one of the few songs I've written" He said "I'm not a Good songwriter but I'm a Good singer" He smiled "and I can Dance" He whispered, Ally laughed, There was no one there but them.

"Let's write a song together" Ally suggested "Lets go to my Place, Because I have a Piano there"

"No way, Your Father is there, We don't need Company" He said "Sorry about that but Its True" He gave her an apologetic look. Ally nodded, Forgetting this.

"and I've got a Piano here" He smiled.

"Your Mother showed me the Whole Place, There was no Piano" She raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me" He stood up, and walked to the Kitchen there was another Door.

"What's that?" Ally asked.

"Oh Its just a Port to the Other Dimension" He Sarcastically said "That's the Basement" He said, He Opened the Door, It seemed as If The Last time it was opened was Years Ago.

"Ha Ha, Funny You" She said and Followed him Downstairs, Austin gave a the Place a Look, He looked at the Black Piano in the Corner, He remembered, back in Chicago, When his Mother used to Play the Piano and He's Father Used to read the Newspaper on Christmas Day's afternoon, He missed that, Habits have Stopped, His Childhood was Great, Just not now.

"Can we write our Song here?" He asked, '_our Song' _Ally thought, She smiled "Sure" She then saw Down in front of the Piano, Austin sat beside her.

"Shit, That Place is Full of Dust" He mumbled, Ally nodded.

"So Let's Start" She began Playing, Pressing Each Piano Key, Every Octave "Wrong note" She said.

"Lets go with the Words" Austin said "Lets Describe our... err Relati-...Friendship"

"I've got nothing" Ally admitted.

"Imma sing what I what I want to tell you right now" He said looking at her, Not at the Piano, Not Playing the Keys He sung by his Voice.

**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**  
**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your **

"Smile" Ally continued for him, then Smiled at him "Let me continue this" She asked

**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**  
**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**  
**If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder**

"If you wanna run I'll be your Road?" Austin asked with a high Pitched tone, Ally nodded smiling.

"If you want a Friend, Doesn't matter When" Ally continued, not singing.

"Friend?" He wondered "Don't you think We should use a Stronger Word?" He asked, Was that too Obvious? Why did he even Care? What's up with him and Ally?

"I Don't know What do you think?" She asked, She didn't know Why She was acting nervous When She said it.

"Its a Great word I Guess" He Shrugged.

"So we have the Chorus" Ally smiled "That was Fast" Austin nodded.

"We make Good Partners" Ally continued, He seemed like He wanted to say Something Ally gave him a 'Go ahead' Face.

"Umm...You're like the Only one that I can feel 100% Comfortable with" He said, Ally smiled back, Gazing into his eyes, She noticed him leaning in and without any thought, His Lips was on Hers, Ally was Shocked at First but When Moments Passed, Slowly, She caught it, It was kinda weird but Cute, They were still Kissing at the Moment, Austin changed it to a Make-out Session When He stood up and wrapped his Arms around Ally's waist and She responded with wrapping her Arms around his Neck, That went on for a Minute, Till She got Tired and Pulled away, Then Stared at Austin._  
_

"What was that?"

He didn't answer her Question then walked upstairs, He turned Cold again, _'What the Hell Did I just do?" _He thought then left The Door open so his _Friend_ can go upstairs.

So He is Kind of Guy Who Kisses then Leaves them, Cassidy once told her about them, Ally crossed her Arms on her Chest pouting, then ran Upstairs to face Austin, When she didn't see him in the Kitchen, She walked straight to the Family Room and saw him there, Sitting on the Couch, Earphones, Listening to Music, She can Hear the Song 'How to save a Life' By the Fray, It was Loud, Its Old but was once her Favorite Song, When He saw Ally He Paused his Ipod then looked at her.

"So your a Player Just like everyone else" She almost yelled.

"What do you mean?" He simply asked.

"You Know What I did mean, You Kiss me then Pretend like Nothing Happened" She stood closer to him "Now our Friendship is ruined"'

"Uh..." He didn't know What to say, She was Right and He couldn't Disagree.

"You're just a..." She didn't wanna swear right now, Although Austin wouldn't care, Did he Kiss every Girl back in Chicago? "I'm Out" Tears started to Fall and She walked away, Leaving her Cellphone , Purse and Keys in the Place, He didn't dare Follow her, He knew It'd be no Use and They'd be only Fighting in the Empty Street, As Ally left the Place, He walked to the Door, To see If she was giving any thought about coming Back, She was crossing the Street then She looked behind her, Giving him One Last Look before She walked to her Place and rang the Doorbell.

"What went on in here?" Trish asked, Turns out She and Dez came by When Ally left the Place, Dez was looking at Austin waiting for an Answer, His Head was Pointing at his Shoes when He Spoke.

"I...Kissed Ally"

* * *

Her Father Opened the Door, Smiling But It Disappeared When He saw Ally Crying, He first let her Inside, It was Cold outside "What Happened?" He asked.

Ally didn't answer, She walked upstairs then went inside her Room and slammed the Door, An Hour passed since the Kiss Happened, and She was sitting on her Bed, Listening to Her Favorite Playlist She made a Week ago, She was now Listening to "On My Way' By Charlie Brown, She remembered Dallas When He told her that It was a Great Song and He sent it to her.

She then Stood up and sat behind her Desk, She let out a Notebook from her Backpack, It wasn't her Notebook It was her Songbook, She then started writing down with her _Lucky _Pencil, Her Face changed While She wrote Down, A few Smiles then Frowns sometimes She'd stop to think for a few Minutes then Finally She wrote down one Last Sentence before Leaving the Room to talk with her Father, If we took one Quick Glance at her Songbook, It wasn't a Song, It was sort of her Diary, She wrote long Paragraphs and the End We can see One simple Sentence.

_I Like Austin Moon..._

**ATTENTION I'm sorry I Haven't uploaded since Forever but I Guess I Still Need More REVIEWS :D So I'd Love to Have some and I'll reply to it in the Next Chapter, Thanks for Support :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auslly Finchel 123: Thx :) xx**

**LoveShipper: Haha Yeah,You'll find out Why in this Chapter :p :D**

_I Like Austin Moon..._

* * *

"You What?" Trish yelled at the Quiet Blond standing in front of her and The Red-Head.

"I Knew it, You Liked Ally" Dez smiled, Trish glared at him.

"Not Our Point right now" Austin told Dez "She is Freaking Mad at me" He exclaimed, Giving Dez A 'Not Helping' Look, Which Made Dez stop Smiling "What do I have to do?"

"You Should go and Apologize" Trish answered, Ally won't Forgive him the easily.

"I Don't think Ally would forgive him that way" Dez turned serious "I mean, She forgives but Never Forgets, You Should do something Special"

"Like What?"

"Write her a Song... a Love Song" Dez waved his Arms in air, Doing a weird Face, Austin Disagreed at this Point.

"I Don't think She likes me Back" Austin sighed "So No".

"Maybe a Friendship Song?" Trish suggested, Hoping this Might Work, She felt that Austin is the Only Person Who understands Ally since he met her like a Day ago and they're Close.

"That's a Great Idea" Austin smiled then ran to his Room, Trish and Dez just left Austin alone, It was getting Late, A Cold Night and Austin Moon sure had A Lot to Do.

* * *

She woke up yawning, What a Long Day, Remembering yesterday, She opened up the Curtains and saw that The Sun didn't rise yet but the Sky was Orange, She woke up earlier than She thought, She had School Today, So It wasn't gonna be A Good Day, Dallas turned out to be a Jerk, Who Kissed Cassidy, Then She wrote a Song with Austin Who She Made out with Him then Fought with.

"Ugh" She threw a Pillow on the Floor, She looked at herself in the Mirror, What a Bad Top Bun She made, and How Girly is this Pajama, She then felt Hungry then went Downstairs to eat, She was too Lazy to make a Sandwich so She Thought about Making a Cereal, She saw her Father Downstairs Holding a Suit Case and walking towards the Door.

"Where are you Going?" She asked as She Followed him, Lester Smiled.

"The Instruments Company Called me, They Agreed to Make a Deal about Giving Instruments each Year with a Cheap Price" He smiled, Ally Folded her Arms, She didn't like her Dad when He sneaks out and leaves a Note on the Fridge saying He'd be Gone for a Week, A Month and that Stuff.

"Oh Cmon Darling They Only want 20% Of What are we going to Gain" He tried to Cheer her up.

"Well you Should have went there Tomorrow, I mean the Company isn't that Far" She raised an eyebrow "Dad you know I Don't like that"

"Honey Its the Company in New York, Not the One in Florida" He explained "They Booked me a Plane that Takes off at 6 am and I Didn't want to wake you up, As usual" He smiled.

"Well You're gonna be Late, When will you get back Home?" She asked.

"In a Few Days, Either Sunday or Monday" He thought "I'll call you On Skype to make sure You're Okay" He hugged her.

"Bye" She saw him as He left the Place, She didn't want to wear her Clothes now, She just Sat on the Couch and watched T.V, She switched Channels every time, There were either Kids Shows or an _Adult _Series and She didn't want to see those Scenes in the Morning, She was gonna Close the T.V until She saw Sesame Street, Wow She used to watch it When She was little, She couldn't help it So She laughed out Loud.

Her Laugh Faded When She heard the Doorbell, Who was that? Probably her Dad, Who often Forgot his Phone or his Keys, She closed the T.V then walked slowly to the Door, as She opened it, She saw him.

"What do you want?"

"You're Cute in those Pajamas" He laughed, But Ally didn't laugh, She Glared at him. "Sorry" He said.

"Austin, Can you leave?" She asked, Yawning, then She was about to close the Door.

"No" He got inside, '_How Rude is he' _Ally thought, She noticed his Guitar case which He put on her Couch "I'm sorry abut yesterday I didn't mean to make you Mad"

"Its Just" She took a Deep Breath and sat beside him "We Kissed and I liked it" She exclaimed.

"You did?" He asked, A Smile curled up to his Face, Ally ignored it.

"Then You pretended like nothing Happened" She continued "It Hurts" She looked at him "A lot"

"I did Like it too but I Just thought You Didn't" He explained his Situation "I felt Dumb and Embarrassed" It was True "You just saw your Crush Kissing Cassidy, I shouldn't have pushed you" He got closer to her.

"Its Okay" She smiled.

"Is that a way of Telling me that You like me?" He teased, She changed the Subject.

"Why did you come here anyways, We could have talked at School" She asked, Austin grabbed his Guitar and Placed it on his Lap, He tuned and without any respond to Ally's Question, He started singing.

**Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,  
You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have,**

Ally Laughed When He sung that, How did He know all that about her, She enjoyed it When He sung that.

**And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,  
You get dizzy doing 360s,  
And you can't break out.**

Even when you feel like you ain't all that,  
Just don't forget that I got your back,  
Now turn up the beat, and bump that track (bump that track)  
YEAH

He smiled back at her, Not a Love Song, It made her Happy, Though He Might want to sing to her what was inside her Heart, One Day, When She might understand him. She liked the Kiss, So That's a Good Start.

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,**  
**You got style,**  
**Pop your collar,**  
**Cause you're all kinds of cool,**  
**You're legit,**  
**You're the boss,**  
**Even when the mic is off,**  
**Nobody rocks it,**  
**R-rocks it**  
**The way that you do**  
**No, oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**The way that you do**

He Finally Ended it, It was Great, Ally Hugged him "Oh My Gosh, I can't believe that you wrote that about me" She smiled, Almost Freaking out "Your the Best Ever!"

"Glad you Liked it" Both sides of his Mouth Curled up to form a Wider Smile, "By the Way You look cute in a Bun" He played with it.

"Don't touch my Hair" She demanded, Turning Serious, Austin backed away, Super Fast, Not wanting to make her Mad, Again, He shrugged.

"I'll go Upstairs to Change" She said as She stood up "See you at the Bus Stop" Austin interrupted her.

"Want a Ride to School instead of going by Bus" He asked, Ally thought about it, It'd be Good to sit in a Quite Car than a Crowded Bus, Full of Fighting Sophomore Kids, She nodded, Austin smiled, waved then Left the House.

* * *

As He saw her walking towards his Car, He opened the Door for her, She thanked him then sat on the Passenger Seat, He sat on the Driver Seat, He turned up the Radio then started Driving, It was 101.5, Lite Fm as far as She remembered.

"You wanna turn it Off?" Austin asked, She shook her Head "No I like this Song" She smiled It was 'The One that Got away' By Katy Perry.

_"And On My eighteenth Birthday We got Matching Tattoos" _She sang along, Austin smiled, He didn't Listen to Katy Perry since He moved to Miami, then He sang with her.

"_Its to Steal your Parents Liquor and Climb to the Roof" _His Voice took Over Hers, She laughed then Stopped singing then Looked at Austin.

"I want to Live a Love Story Like that" She smiled.

"You want your Lover to Go away?" He wondered, That was weird.

"No" She laughed "I want to Live with Him, Staying up all night With him, Enjoy my Age since I Won't be Forever Young, Moving in With him Before we get Married then Dancing in a Night Party at the Beach with him"

"That Sounds" He couldn't Describe it "Perfect" He said then Parked the Car in front of the School Building, Ally went outside, Followed by Austin "I'll see you at Lunch" He said then He walked away.

She walked to School as usual, The _Populars_ Were standing in a Corner, A few Smiled at Ally and a Few Glared at her, She saw someone walking up to her, It was her Ex-Friend, Cassidy.

"Ally?"

"What do you want?" She sighed as She walked to her Locker, Followed by the Blond Diva.

"He Kissed me" She explained.

"Just like every Girl says" Ally knew Every Gossip that went on in this School.

"No I Mean it" Cassidy turned Serious, Ally noticed Dallas looking at them Both, Biting his Bottom Lip, Ally turned Back to Cassidy, Maybe She should Listen to her, Cassidy smiled "Ally I'd never do that to you" She said "You're my Friend"

"I Don't know" Ally said.

"Don't you Trust me?" Cassidy asked, Ally noticed the Eyes, She knew How They'd look like When She was about to Cry, Just like in 7th Grade, At that Moment, She believed Cassidy and Hugged her Tightly.

"Of course I do" Ally smiled while Hugging her, Ally heard her Sobbing "I Don't like Dallas right now anyways" She confessed, Cassidy didn't want the School to see her Crying so She wiped her Tears and put on a Fake Smile.

"Thanks Ally" She said before She left, Leaving Ally Alone, Austin walked up to her looks like He saw What Happened "So I saw you before Lunch" He laughed, Ally laughed along, But those Smiles faded and Laughs ended When They Both Saw Dallas's Glare and Elliot's Smirk.

"Lets get outta here" Ally said as She pulled Austin's arm and walked away.

* * *

It was Gym Class, Austin didn't like it that Much, He Liked it When they Played Basketball But Today They were gonna do something else, The Coach Didn't tell them yet What were they Going to do, But He predicted that It wasn't gonna be a Good Class Today.

"Hey Trish" Austin said "You're running?" He asked, Trish nodded, Looking annoyed.

"STAND ON THE WHITE LINE" Yelled the Teacher Who liked to be Called Coach, If anyone Said Mr. He'd run around the Football Field 3 Times, They All Stood beside Each other as If they were in Military.

"TODAY" He yelled then Calmed Down "We're Picking Who is gonna be on the Wrestling Team" 'Oh Boy' Austin thought, "Who's gonna Start" No one answered "Be a Man, Show yourself and Wrestle" He said, Then someone raised his Hand, Austin looked around to See Dallas, He was in the Same Gym Class too?

"I'd like to Start" He smirked.

"Good" Said the Coach "Who's gonna Face him?" No voice was Heard, "Damn" The Coach's Voice was heard "You're all Chickens" He took a Deep Breath "When I was in School, Guys always fought to volunteer to be on the Wrestling Team"

"Austin would you like Face to me?" Dallas asked, Acting Polite, Austin shook his Head, 'Never in your Wildest Dreams' Austin thought.

"Oh Cmon Kid, Lets see What you Have" The Coach Pushed Austin to the Mat, He tripped Over then Stood up Again.

"Good Luck Austin" Trish said.

As Austin stood up, A Whistle was Heard and without any thought, Dallas's Fist was all Over Austin's Face, That made Austin Fall, He stood up again then pushed Dallas off the Mat, He hated Fighting, He hated Punching, Dallas tried to attack Austin with his Right Hand, Austin held it.

"You are too Violent" Austin told Dallas "We're Wrestling not Murdering" He laughed, But Dallas didn't laugh at all.

"This one is For Showing Off" He whispered before He punched Austin, And It Hurt him.

"Coach That's against The Rules" Trish yelled, But the Coach didn't reply, He just stood there watching What Happened.

"You Kid are Coming with me" The Coach pointed towards Dallas, He shrugged and stood beside the Coach, When the Class was Over, Only Two were Picked on the Wrestling Team, Austin walked outside the Gym, Crossing the Hall so He can change his Clothes to his Normal one, He placed his Hands on his Lips and saw Red Liquid, He was Tasting Blood.

_"Austin...?"_ _Ally walked up to him_

**Haha, Two Chapters in One Day, Your Welcome xD I Have School Tomorrow, Yes On Sunday, and BTW The Coach in the Story is exactly like my real 'Teacher' So Yeah xD, I Don't When is the Next Chapter Coming since I have School and Stuff but When I'm Free I'll write and When I do I'd like to see REVIEWS :D Later :) xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

"Austin..?" Ally walked up to him, Austin shrugged then turned around "What do you want now?" He groaned, He really wasn't in the Mood to talk, Ally glared at him then Spoke "Whats that?" She placed her Finger on his Lips then Pulled it away, When She saw Pain in his eyes, then saw Blood all her Finger.

"Mom's Secret Sauce" He Sarcastically answered "Wrestling Team in PE" He then answered truthfully, Well almost truthfully When Laura raised an eyebrow at his Sarcastic Comment.

"Your T-Shirt has a Few Drops of Blood and Lets not Mention your Face" Ally said, "Need any Help?" She offered.

"No, I can take care of Myself" He said, Rudely then He smiled at her "But thanks for the Offer"

"Well I'll see you Later Mr. Bloody Wrestler" She smiled then Kissed his Cheek, Not Caring if his Blood we'll be All Over her Lips, She just wanted to cheer him up, Was that too Flirtatious? She didn't realize that after She was done, She then walked away, A little Nervous about What She did.

"Huh" He smiled, Placing his Hands on his Cheek, He then Grinned and walked to the Locker Room, Noticing that Every Guy was already taking Off his Shirt, A few Left, Leaving him Alone with Elliot.

"You messed with the Wrong Guy Moon" Elliot laughed, He wasn't Such a Bully like Dallas but a tad Mean.

Austin didn't reply, Glaring a bit at him

"He likes Ally since Like 8th Grade and He couldn't dare ask her out" He remembered "and When He does You came suddenly and stole her Heart in One Day" He took his Shirt off, His Body was More Muscular than Austin, He looked at it then Shrugged.

"What makes you think I stole her Heart" Austin asks, A Little Curious.

"Trust me You Don't know Ally, She treats you unlike the rest of us" He Explained.

"Dallas Won't treat her right" He made his Point.

"Why do you think that?" Elliot asked.

"Ally saw him Kissing a Girl" Austin blurted out.

"Who" Elliot laughed, But his Calm and Joyful face Fell Upside Down When Austin spoke.

"That Chick with Blond Hair" He said "C-...Cassidy I think" He tried to remember her Name, He just knew She was Ally's Friend since He saw her with Ally This Morning, Elliot's face turned red by the Time Austin Finished talking, Elliot was all Dressed and left suddenly without saying anything.

"Goodbye I guess" He yelled then Shrugged.

* * *

Ally was standing by her Locker, Grabbing her Books 10 Minutes left until Chemistry Class, Her Favorite Session, Besides Music, She saw Cassidy crying in a Corner, not Caring if The School thinks She's weak, She just Cried, Not Kira nor Tilly were there with Her, So Ally sighed then walked up to her.

"Cassidy?"

She turned around, Sniffing When She saw Ally, "What's going on?" asked the Brunette, Cassidy tried to Calm herself Down to talk to her Ex-Best Friend, She wiped away her Tears then Looked at Ally.

"Elliot Broke up with me" Cassidy cried even more "He said I knew What I did Last night" Ally found out about the Kiss "and It's not My Fault, It Dallas's"

"It's Okay, I can go and talk to him Later" Ally said, After All She was the 'Matchmaker' When She looked up She saw a Tall Blond Figure, It was Austin.

"What's going on?"

"I'll talk to you Later" Cassidy said and Left The Brunette alone with Austin.

"Elliot Broke up with Cassidy, She found out about the Kiss" Ally sighed, Austin's eyes were wide open.

"Wait Cassidy is Dating Elliot?" He held Ally's Shoulders with his Hands in disbelief "Shit" He mumbled.

"Austin What did you do?" Ally asked, Austin just shrugged.

"I..." He took a Deep Breath, But He walked away, Ally shrugged and walked to the Opposite Direction.

_He's Hiding something _

* * *

"I'm Home" She yelled then She remembered that her Father was out of Town, She looked at the Paper She and Austin made during their Free Period, They Finished their Project, Which reminds her, She promised Austin She'd meet him, He wanted to tell her Something, But Before She goes, She better Check on Cassidy, She Dialed The Number, On the Second Ring someone Picked up, It was a Middle aged Woman's Voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, This is Ally " She said, The Voice didn't recognize her "I'm Cassidy's Friend at School" She cleared.

"Hi Darling, I'm Cassidy's Mother" Ally noticed She was Smiling through the Phone.

"Can I talk to Cassidy?" Ally asked.

"Well..." She was Sighing "Cassidy locked herself in her Room" She explained. "She hadn't come out and Didn't talk" She continued "And I noticed She was Crying"

"Oh"

"Are you Cassidy's Best Friend?" She asked.

"Don't you remember me?" Ally said "I'm Als, Cassidy's Best Friend since Kindergarten" She laughed.

"Allyson Dawson?" The Woman was Surprised "We Missed you So Much"

"Me too" Ally smiled then turned Serious "You were about to tell me something right?" She asked.

"Yeah...Cassidy got into a Period of Time Where She stopped talking" Her Mother Explained, Ally didn't know that "And stopped Eating She was totally Depressed"

"This Year?"

"No Last Summer" The Mother answered "I'm afraid that's gotten into her Now again"

"Uhh..." Ally didn't know What to say, She never knew that.

"Do you know anything about it?" The Mother asked.

"N-No" Ally answered.

"Good, Well I'll tell her that You called" Cassidy's Mother knew something was going on and that Ally knew it, Ally was terrible Liar When it comes to Adults "Have A Good evening" And without any reply She closed the Line.

Ally Shrugged, She had the Right to, If She was a Mother, She'd Hate someone to keep a Secret about her Daughter, She was a bit Sad that Cassidy was doing this to herself, She grabbed a Purse then walked across The Street to See Austin, She was Sure Austin wanted to tell her something related to Cassidy, As She walked in front on the Door, One Knock on the Door and He opened immediately.

"Hey" She smiled

"Sup?"

"I Learned a New Song" She grinned, Austin smiled then High-Fived Her "Which Song?" He asked.

"It's a Surprise" She squeaked, "Let's go to the Basement" She grabbed his Hands, Held on Tight then ran to the Basement, With Austin Smiling behind her, As She went there, She sat on the Piano and Started Playing, It was Austin's Favorite.

_I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now_  
_Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now_  
_Hot summer nights, mid-July_  
_When you and I were forever wild_  
_The crazy days, the city lights_  
_The way you'd play with me like a child_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_  
_I know you will, I know you will_  
_I know that you will_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now_  
_Channeling angels in the new age now_  
_Hot summer days, rock and roll_  
_The way you'd play for me at your show_  
_And all the ways I got to know_  
_Your pretty face, electric soul_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_  
_I know you will, I know you will_  
_I know that you will_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Dear Lord, when I get to Heaven_  
_Please let me bring my man_  
_When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in_  
_Father, tell me if you can._

_Oh, that grace, oh, that body_  
_Oh, that face makes me wanna party_  
_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_  
_I know you will, I know you will_  
_I know that you will_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

As She turned around, She saw Austin smiling, She smiled back.

"That was Great" He said "How did you know I liked it?"

"It just seems like You" She answered, Looking up to him.

"Let's go to My Room and talk" He said "Or Play Games... anything you say as a reward for Playing this Song" He smiled, He was looking at her Brown eyes When He said that, When He noticed that Ally was watching Him, He looked away.

"Sure"

They Both walked upstairs, and They sat there awkwardly, Not knowing What to do.

"The Song was Great" Austin added "It Rocked"

"Thanks" She smiled "I Hope you Play me a Song too" She raised an eyebrow, Austin answered "Oh Yes I will" He challenged, Ally walked closer to him "Ehh Your too Shy to write me a Song" She noticed him walking Closer to her, She was looking at his Chest and Suddenly, She stood on her Toes and Stretched herself to Kiss Austin, Austin helped her, Making her Wrap his Legs around his Waist and they Kissed Passionately, Wrapping his Arms around his Neck and He Pulling her Closer to him, She deepened the Kiss even more, He ran Carrying her, to a Corner and Running his Hands through Her Hair, While She had her Hands under his Shirt As They Both Pulled away, They Gazed into each other's eyes, In The Same Position They were in during the 'Kiss'

"You're a Good Kisser" He smiled, Ally Smiled back, She then yawned and saw Everything Getting Darker, She was Tired, It was a Long Day, She fell asleep in Austin's Arms, Her Legs almost Wrapped around his Waist with one Thought that Kept repeating Over and Over and Over Again.

_She made the First Move, and She liked it_


End file.
